Never miss a chance
by Tasha-51
Summary: a carby fic!! Carter and Susan break up (yey) and he tells Abby


Never miss a chance  
  
AUTHOR – Tasha  
  
RATING- PG  
  
SUMMERY – Carby fic!  
  
DISCLAMER – none of the characters mentioned in this fic belong to me, yada, yada, yada.  
  
This is my first fic, so if it's a load of crap please tell me, and I'll make the next ones better. I can take constructive criticism well, honest!!!  
  
But any feedback would be much appreciated! My e-mail's Tasha2000@hehe.com  
  
  
  
6.45 AM Lockhart residence  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
She turnd over and pulled the covers back over her head trying to block out that annoying alarm clock. she couldn't face getting up, leaving the cocoon she had created for herself in the warm, safe bed. Here she didn't have to face Weaver barking orders or avoiding Luka who still hadn't forgiven her for killing that damn angel fish. and worst of all she didn't have to face him, Carter, she could hardly say his name without feeling overwhelming self-loathing and disgust. Here she didn't have to watch him talk and laugh with Susan, they way they used to. Here she could pretend Carter and Susan weren't together, that he was still waiting for her, that he still loved her and that she hadn't missed her chance.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
There it goes again, she new she had no choice but to get up, it took all her strength but finally she pulled herself and made her way to the shower, contemplating what the day would bring.  
  
8.00 AM Doctors Lounge  
  
'You off now Carter?'  
  
Carter spun around to face the familiar voice  
  
'Yeah 12 hours done and done!'  
  
'You coming over tonight?'  
  
he pauses  
  
'Susan I, I don't think so… I uh I was going to see how Abby was doing'  
  
'You know, she's all you ever seem to talk about recently'  
  
'I haven't seen her in ages….that's what worries me'  
  
'Well other people need you to worry about them too John'  
  
'I know, i'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise'  
  
'That's all you ever are these days'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Promises'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'If you're not talking about her, you're running off to see her, and if you're not doing that you spend all you're time worrying about her'  
  
'You can't be jealous, not of this, not of Abby'  
  
'I think you still love her'  
  
' laughs nervously Excuse me?'  
  
'Answer me, do you still love her John?'  
  
'I don't think this doctors lounge is the best place for this right now, do you?'  
  
'Stop changing the subject'  
  
He looked down at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. Why was she acting like this, like they had been together for ages, and that he was having some elicit affair.  
  
'I knew it' she said as she turned on her heal and walked out the door.  
  
He slumped down in a chair, and began to massage his temples.  
  
8.15AM Waiting Area (chairs)  
  
'You're late' Kerry scalded as Abby hurried through the front doors,  
  
'My alarm didn't go off' she lied as she passed hurriedly, she was going so fast she didn't even notice him as she breezed through the lounge towards her locker. It was then she heard his oh so familiar ' hey'. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him.  
  
'Abby?'  
  
Damn she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard that!  
  
'Oh hey Carter.. You don't look so good'  
  
'I don't feel so good'  
  
'Why? What's up?  
  
'12 hours with weaver, no sleep, cold coffee, strange fungus and Susan and I…' he trailed off.  
  
'You what?' she asked before she could stop herself. Why did I ask that she thought, she most definitely did not want to hear about whatever they were getting up to.  
  
'We, uh we broke up'  
  
Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile she thought  
  
'W, why?'  
  
'It doesn't matter'  
  
'Well i'm sorry' she lied  
  
He shrugged 'well I gotta go I'll see you later Abby'  
  
She knew she had to stop him, she new this was her chance, her chance to be his friend again, her chance for more…maybe.  
  
'What ummm, what are you up to tonight?'  
  
'Nothing much, I was going to sit around and wallow in my own self pity!'  
  
'Sounds like fun, want some company?'  
  
'Sure, that would be nice'  
  
'Great, I get off at 6'  
  
'Sure come over whenever'  
  
'Great' she said as she walked back out of the lounge, ready to take whatever Kerry had in store for her.  
  
'Great' he said as he was left alone in the lounge, he picked his bag, and left the ER, hoping to go home and catch a few hours sleep.  
  
7.15 PM ER  
  
She was late; she was only just leaving then ER. She glanced at her watch worriedly; she did not want him to think she didn't care. She left in just as much of a rush as she had come in that morning. She ran back to her apartment, changed clothes, and retouched her hair and make –up. Why was she bothering she thought, like he even cares anymore.  
  
No she scalded herself, she wasn't going to give up, and she had to try.  
  
8.00 PM Carter residence  
  
Carter was lying sideways on his couch facing his TV as he flicked through the channels. He had said come over whenever, but now all he could think about was when was she gonna get here. He really needed to see her, to talk to her, the way they used to. He had tried to get over her, he had tried to move on but he just couldn't stop loving her. Finally Susan saw it, he never wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't help the way he felt.  
  
Still mindlessly flicking through the channels there was a knock at his door; he put the remote down and got up.  
  
'Abby hi'  
  
'Hey, I brought you ice cream it's the best break up food ever'  
  
'Thanks but you know, I'm really ok about it'  
  
'Well then can I have it?'  
  
'No I meant Susan, that ice cream's mine'  
  
She took a step into his apartment as he closed the door behind her.  
  
'Are you watching Breakfast at Tiffany's?' She said laughing  
  
'No' he said defensively  
  
'Well why is it on your tv, in your apartment?'  
  
'I was flicking through the channels, then I got up to answer the door'  
  
'Yeah, right'  
  
'Really I was' he tried as he walked through to the kitchen and got out two spoons then went back to join her on the couch.  
  
'I promise I wont tell anyone about your secret Audrey Hepbern obsessions' she laughed  
  
'I give up, you're never going to believe me anyway'  
  
'You got that right'  
  
She smiled; he hadn't seen her smile in what seemed like forever, he loved her smile.  
  
Hours passed, they didn't even watch the movie, they just spent the night talking about anything and everything.  
  
She glanced at her watch, amazed to see it was 12.30.  
  
'Its getting late I really better be going'  
  
'What and leave all this?' he laughed as he gestured to the remains of melted ice cream, empty coffee mugs and empty packets of crisps that littered is floor.  
  
He stood up and walked her towards the door, she stood in the doorway about to turn and leave. She couldn't let it end like this; it had been such an amazing night she didn't want to let it to finish this way.  
  
'I umm, I had a really great time' she stuttered trying to think of something less cliche.  
  
'Yeah, me too'  
  
'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow' she said disappointed with herself. why was she such a coward, why couldn't she just tell him how she really felt.  
  
She stopped suddenly, she turned around and bounded back up the stairs, this is it she thought, it's now or never.  
  
She knocked furiously on his door.  
  
'Abby! Did you forget someth'  
  
'I love you' she interrupted  
  
'Wh, what?'  
  
'I love you' she said again 'I'm sorry I put you through all of that stuff with Luka, but ever since you came with me to Oklahoma I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I tried to tell you, I really did, but then you started dating Susan and I thought I'd missed my chance, and, and …'  
  
She had run out of things to say, she looked up into his eyes. He was gazing at her with such a look of amazement, confusion and happiness that she just couldn't resist anymore.  
  
She took a step closer and he leaned towards her, they kissed for the first time, so gentle so sweet. They parted gently. She kept her arms around his neck and with their faces inches apart he whispered  
  
'I love you too Abby'  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, this time with passion, all this chemistry had been building up over the past months and finally it was being released.  
  
He pulled her into his apartment and closed the door, his lips never leaving hers. 


End file.
